The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dietes of hybrid origin, botanically known as Dietes ‘Nola Alba’ (syn. Moraea ‘Nola Alba’) and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Nola Alba’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventors as a whole plant mutation in 1999 in a production field in Covington, La. The parentage of ‘Nola Alba’ is unknown, however, it appears from its characteristics to be an interspecific hybrid between an unnamed plant of Dietes bicolor (syn. Moraea bicolor) and an unnamed plant of Dietes iridiodes (syn. Moraea iridiodes) as these plants were growing in the area of discovery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division by one of the Inventors in Covington, La. in 2000. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations